


Make It All Quit Around Me

by Rays



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blood, Frottage, M/M, lazy sexy times, read to find out, very small gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays/pseuds/Rays
Summary: Eliot lay on his back in the soft grass next to the mosaic and captured Quentin’s lips in a slow and lazy kind of kiss. Quentin smiled against his lips and then gave in, it wasn’t worth the fight and his growing erection wasn’t going to go away soon anyway,





	Make It All Quit Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone. I'm a little nervous about it. Enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from the song "A Kind of Hunger" by Penny and Sparrow

“What’s next?” Quentin asked as he squinted up at Eliot, who was just a silhouette against the bright sun that shone down on him. The notebook that they kept a record of all the patterns flittered down and came to rest next to where Quentin was kneeling over the mosaic.

“What’s next is we take a break,” Eliot said. He didn’t wait for a response from Quentin. Instead, Eliot jumped down and landed gracefully next to Quentin with a knowing look. Quentin sat back from the crouching position he’d been in and smiled up at the other man.

“We haven’t got much done today,” he pointed out. Eliot shrugged, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “We’re already behind on the number of patterns we’ve done this week.” Eliot shrugged and almost seemed to have a skip in his step as he walked around Quentin in a cat-like dance.

“So, we’re behind for a week,” he said. “Worse things have happened.” He came to a halt, snapping his legs together as if he were going to salute Quentin. He instead extended his hand to him. “Let’s take a break.” Quentin looked at Eliot’s hand and then back at the mosaic. He wanted to stop, but he also was worried about getting even further behind than they were. They were quickly approaching the rainy season and soon the weather would keep them locked indoors for at least a week.

“We need to work El,” Quentin said. “Let’s at least get this section done-” Eliot didn’t let him finish. He pulled Quentin up instead, wrapping in his arms once he was standing. “Eliot!”

“Come on Q,” Eliot practically hummed as he nuzzled his nose in the spot above Quentin’s ear. “Have some fun with me.” Eliot’s breath against his ear sent a shiver down Quentin’s spine and he relaxed against him. “Arielle and Rupert won’t be back for at least another hour, think of all the fun we could have before they got back.” Again not waiting for Quentin to try to get them back to work, Eliot pulled Quentin to the ground with him. Eliot lay on his back in the soft grass next to the mosaic and captured Quentin’s lips in a slow and lazy kind of kiss. Quentin smiled against his lips and then gave in, it wasn’t worth the fight and his growing erection wasn’t going to go away soon anyway,

“You win,” Quentin said before taking Eliot’s bottom lip between his teeth. Eliot let out a low chuckle and bucked his hips against Quentin. Quentin sucked in a breath and ground his hips back in response and he felt Eliot’s fingers tangle in his hair.

“ _Q_ ," Eliot breathed in his ear and Quentin closed his eyes. His name coming from Eliot’s lips always sounded different to him than anyone else and the feeling it sent through his body now was beyond erotic. He took Eliot’s face into his hands as they thrust into each other and kissed him hard enough to leave them both breathless.

Quentin could feel his orgasm coming and he laid his face against Eliot’s neck as they rutted against each other like teenagers about to be caught. He could tell by the breathy moans coming from Eliot he was close too; he pulled his face back up to see Eliot staring at him intently.

“El,” he whispered and then his world exploded with pleasure and he shut his eyes as wave after wave washed over him. He felt Eliot stiffen under him and let out a cry as he came against Quentin’s quivering body. They held onto each other as each rode out their orgasms for a few more moments, then Quentin rolled off Eliot and lay next to him in the grass.

“Fuck, are we 15?” Quentin asked after a moment and Eliot laughed.

“No,” Eliot said turning his face to smile at Quentin. “We’re just horny.”

“You’re horny,” Quentin said rubbing his eyes, his heart still pounding and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand at the moment.

“It rubbed off on you though didn’t it?” Eliot looked proud of himself and Quentin just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

“It sure rubbed something,” he said and Eliot laughed again as he sat up.

“Well,” he said. “At least I know how to have fun.” Quentin dropped an arm around his forehead and rolled his eyes.

“Are we going to get back to work now?” Quentin asked. Eliot looked surprised and for a moment something seemed to flash across his eyes.

“I don’t think we should,” Eliot said, his smile had a playfulness the suddenly seemed out of place. Quentin frowned as he sat up.

“El?” he said and this time he really did see a flash of red flash across Eliot’s eyes and fear suddenly ripped through Quentin. “Eliot?” Eliot just smiled though, looking as if nothing had happened and he tilted his head slightly at Quentin.

“Quentin,” he said, his smile never wavering. “ _Will you play with me?_ ”

************************************************

Brian was falling, everything was dark and the distant sounds of screams seemed to be fading. The calm and beauty of his dream were slipping away as the darkness seemed to recede and his captor came into view. He stood above him with his back to Brian; he flicked what appeared to be someone’s ear off his shoulder with the nonchalance of someone picking off a piece of lint. Blood dripped from his fingertips and when he shook his hands the blood spattered on the ground in front of Brian.

Brian could feel by the way his skin pulled and the chill going through him that he was covered in blood. He could smell it everywhere. He took a chance and looked around where he lay in a puddle of blood, completely unaware if it was his own or someone else’s, and saw that it wasn’t just blood. An arm was right in front of him, to his right what looked to be part of a jaw with teeth still attached. Behind him was the torso of the man they had come to see.

Apparently his captor had some unfinished business with him and Brian could see things hadn’t gone well. He had tried to intervene, he had seen enough death and hoped to stop it. The man had grabbed Brian and pushed him against the wall and then everything had gone dark. Brian was transported to the strange land he visited in his dreams. A place where he was Quentin, the name that this monster still sometimes called him by, and this monster was a man named Eliot. A place where they were safe and happy and in love. A place where they worked on a puzzle and he wasn’t afraid, he was happy. Each time he dreamed of this place he felt worse when he woke up.

“Quentin!” the Monster had noticed he had woke up and was smiling gleefully at him. “I took care of him; he won’t ruin our fun anymore.” As he crouched down next to him, Brian began to tremble. How he had these dreams where he loved and was so turned on by this monster was beyond his understanding, but he prayed every moment just to knock him out so he could be back there. Anything to get him away from this.

“Please,” Brain cried. “Please don’t do this again.” The Monster just laughed and pulled Brian up to his feet.

“Oh Quentin,” he said then put a hand to his mouth. “I mean Brian,” he chuckled and pulled Brian into a hug and Brian closed his eyes, trying to take himself back there on his own. “Where would the fun be in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
